


Three-Year Warranty

by CJ1027



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ1027/pseuds/CJ1027
Summary: Harry is about to go back to Hogwarts after Easter break in his 6th year, when he decides to ask his parents and his godfather for some advice.AU James and Lily lived and had a bigger family, Sirius lives too :)





	Three-Year Warranty

“Would you two stop bothering him?”

“We’re not _bothering_ him, Evans,” says Sirius, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair. 

“We’re simply _concerned_ , as a good father and godfather should be, no?” James adds, looking innocently at his wife, who is rummaging around the kitchen. 

Harry groans, placing his head in his hands. “I should’ve never asked you two for advice,” he mumbles. “I should’ve just gone straight to Mum.”

Lily wears a victorious smile at that statement, while Sirius and James’s smug expressions shift. James dramatically puts a hand on his chest. “You’re going to break your old man’s _heart_.”

Lily snorts, pouring milk into her mug. “Quit being so melodramatic.”

“You’re wounding his ego, Harry,” says Sirius, putting a hand on his best mate’s shoulder, pretending to console him. “That’s a dangerous game to be playing.” 

Harry shakes his head in his hands, sighing deeply. “Dad's ego inflates every time he tells the story of how he badgered Mum into dating him. I'm just keeping him humble.”

“Hey!” shouts James as Lily's proud cackle vibrates throughout the room. “I didn’t _badger_ her! Were you even listening?”

“I’ve heard the story three hundred times,” drawls Harry, lifting his head and looking at his father. “I know how it went.”

“I did _not—“_

“You definitely did, Prongs,” admits Sirius, laughing. “Right, Lil?”

“He actually has been putting amortentia in my morning cocoa every day since the first day of seventh year. But I let it slide because I don’t want to start my life over,” Lily sighs, as she lifts her cocoa to her lips, smiling.

“Drink up,” orders James, smiling back at her. 

Sirius puts a hand on his chin as his chair clunks back on all four legs. “Wait a moment,” he starts. “Didn’t Voldemort’s mum have him while giving her husband amortentia? Isn’t that the reason Voldemort doesn’t have the ability to love or some shite?”

“I mean, that’s one reason, sure,” answers James. 

“So if Harry was conceived under a love potion as well, is he the next Lord Voldemort?” inquires Sirius. “Maybe that’s why you’re having romantic troubles, mate,” he says to Harry. “Being a dark wizard and all. Although women _do_ love power, and you still got a nose—“

James starts laughing while Harry groans and rolls his eyes. “You’re hilarious, Sirius,” Harry says dryly.

“Don’t take that sarcastic tone with me, young man,” Sirius jokes.

“All this kid does is speak in sarcasm,” points out James as Lily closes the fridge and walks towards them, standing beside her sitting husband. “Gets it from his mum.”

“The rest of his best traits, as well,” Lily responds, smiling at her son. Harry smiles back.

James looks up at his wife. “What are you trying to say there, Evans?”

“Well—“ Lily starts, but Sirius interrupts: “Can we get back to the matter at hand here, please? Harry’s incapability with women?”

“I’m not _incapable_ ,” mutters Harry, his cheeks blushing.

“Of course you’re not, Harry,” says James, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. “How could you be when you look exactly like me?” 

Lily, Harry and Sirius all simultaneously groan. “What! It’s a compliment! He’s a good looking kid!” exclaims James, dropping his hand from Harry’s shoulder.

“Start over,” Sirius says, turning to Harry directly. “So, you fancy the Weasley girl, right?”

Harry nods, blushing more.

“And she fancied you forever.” 

Harry nods again, fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair.

“And then you went out with that Chang girl, so she moved on.”

“Right.” 

“And then you realized you fancied her when she started snogging one of your roommates, but she just ditched him.”

“Yeah.”

“And you want to snog her now.”

“Why do you have to say it like that? In front of my parents, Sirius?”

“Fine, fine, you want to _date_ her and fall in love and get married and have babies and live happily ever after, yadda yadda.”

“Ok, too extreme, but—“ 

“But you’re worried about how Ron will react, and you don’t want to ruin your friendship.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs, slumping down further in his chair. “That about sums it up.”

“He’s your best mate,” James interjects. “It may be uncomfortable for him for a bit, but it won’t ruin your friendship.”

“I know, but you should’ve _seen_ the way he reacted when we saw her with Dean…I mean, hell, it caused him to snog Lavender Brown and not talk to Hermione for _months_ ,” says Harry, desperately. “They _just_ started talking again.”

“That was Dean, this is you,” James tells him. “And besides, don’t you think your best mate would want you to be happy?”

“Not with his sister,” mumbles Harry.

Sirius chuckles and says, “He’ll get over it. Lily is practically my sister and I let her date James!”

James questions, “What the hell are you talking about?” while Lily scoffs, “ _Let me?_ ” 

Suddenly, loud laughter echoes down the stairwell from Harry’s two younger sisters. “I mean, how would you feel if Ron dated one of those two up there?” Sirius asks, smirking. 

“Oh, God, that’s _different_ , Sirius!” Harry shouts, disgusted. “Ginny is only a year younger than me…they’re three and five years younger than us!”

“When you get older, those age differences aren’t as big of a deal,” he points out. “I’m just saying, if things with him and Hermione don’t ever get started, or if they do and fall apart, it’s a possibility!"

"Okay, let's  _not_  discuss my daughters doing anything other than high-fiving with any potential romantic partners, thank you," James requests, crinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry slumps back in his chair, covering his face with his hands again. “Again, terrible decision to talk to you about this.”

Lily walks over to her son and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them,” she tells him. “They’re idiots.”

“Hey!” both Sirius and James protest.

“Zip it,” she snaps at them, suddenly fierce. She turns back to Harry. “I mean, Sirius does make a valid point in a twisted way, but that’s not something to worry about right now. Just follow your heart. Maybe Ron won’t be upset, and maybe he will. But if he is, he’ll come to terms with it eventually. Stop stressing over everyone else for once and put yourself first; I know it’s difficult for you to do.”

“It’s the Potter-Evans hero complex. Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean for you to inherit that one,” says James, smiling. “Was kind of inevitable, though.”

“Worst case, you tell him you’ll give him a three-year warranty on Mia,” Sirius adds. “Make things even.” 

Lily reaches over and smacks Sirius’s forehead. “That’s enough out of you.” She leans down and presses a kiss on Harry’s head, then puts her fingers through his hair. “Descendants of the creator of SleekEazy’s yet the two of you like walking around looking like mop heads,” she sighs, walking back towards the kitchen. 

“Handsome, irresistible mop heads!” shouts James, eliciting a snort out of Harry. “I have it in good confidence that she likes _my_ hair like that, at least.” 

“Alright, this is where I get up from the table,” Harry mutters, standing up and bringing his plate into the kitchen. “I guess I’ll....fix my hair before we go to the platform, then,” he says sheepishly. “Or attempt to, at least.” Lily takes the plate from him and smiles brightly at her son before he jogs up the stairs to his room.

“It’s a shame he didn’t inherit your confidence, James,” Sirius remarks once Harry is out of earshot. “He could use some.”

“He _is_ confident,” Lily asserts. “He just doesn’t go on parading about it like _some_ people.”

“When you say some people, do you mean me or Sirius?” James asks, his tone somewhere in between defensive and amused.

“I think she means both of us, mate.”

 


End file.
